<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medium Sea Green #3CB371 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422550">Medium Sea Green #3CB371</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Self-Indulgent, Sensory Heightened, Walks On The Beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance hasn't been to a beach in forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medium Sea Green #3CB371</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted from mobile.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🌊🌊🌊</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crashing waves on the beach brings Lance serenity. It seems like forever since the last time he's been to the beach. Although the cold air stings his cheeks and the tip of his nose, and the deep rumbling in the distance threatens rain, it's calming. It is a little disheartening, seeing the beige shore littered with trash left by the uncaring; more disheartening that pollution isn't just an issue back home on Earth. Yet he still appreciates the moment, despite its flaws. The beach looks so similar to the ones on Earth. Lance needs a little familiarity to ground him, it's been hectic as of late. Breathing in deeply, Lance begins to take off his shoes and socks, casting them to the side for the meantime. His feet sink slightly into the fine sand with each step he takes, leaving a distinct footprint trail behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking closer to the (probably) freezing waters, his mind recalls the… discussion he had with Keith earlier in the morning. It wasn't much of a fight, but a debate, really. Keith doesn't have a strong affinity with the ocean, claiming the beach smells too much like fish. Lance had some opinions with his friend(?)'s sentiment. He didn't agree with what Keith had to say, and told (scoffed at) him politely (maybe, not really) that he was (so) wrong and that the ocean in fact did not smell (anything like) fish. (Not remotely. Not for a second. Like at all. This will be the hill I die on, <em>Keith</em>, it doesn't smell like fish! You're just being delusional, Keith, it smells <em>wet</em>. No, <em>I'm</em> not delusional, because the ocean doesn't smell like fish, Mullet. I'll call you whatever I want, the ocean doesn't smell like fish. Whatever, I'll be at the beach.) It really is such a shame because there goes his plan on taking him on a (romantic???) walk on the beach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh well, it wasn't even a nice day to be strolling the coast line anyhow. Cold and wet and slightly miserable, Keith would have complained the whole time. Maybe, though, Keith might have enjoyed it--since cold and slightly miserable describes Keith perfectly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coming closer to the murky water (which is probably a beautiful medium sea green when the gorgeous sun isn't being blocked out by the heavy rain clouds) he stops just shy of the tide. The rolls of the waves are soft and loud--if that makes any sense. Loud enough to drown all his worries and troubles, and soft enough to lull him to peace. Looking down there are small cute spiral seashells that are on the surface of the sand, along with some washed up seaweed.  The cold seeps into his nerves and makes Lance's feet ache, bringing up another memory. He reminisces at all those times his Mama got after him for not wearing shoes in the house. The floor is <em>frío mijito</em> she'd say. <em>Te va a doler los pies cuando eres mi edad, cabrón, ponte tus pinches zapatos.</em> She's definitely right, the cold does hurt his feet at his old age of eighteen. Kind of regretting taking off his shoes Lance takes a profound breath (it's not fishy at all, by the way) and braves the cold water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his surprise, the water isn't <em>that</em> cold. Not as cold as the sand had been, at least. Lance suddenly finds himself almost knee deep in water, kind of regretting that too. His jeans feel heavy against his skin, but decides that it doesn't matter much now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft and heavy beating of his heart knocks against his chest. Lance can feel each time his heart pump his blood. His heart seems to beat in sync with the increasingly stronger waves rushing in and out of the shore. Realizing that he hadn't exactly moved in a while, but the tide is just rising higher up to his mid thighs now.  He weighs his options--run a risk of catching a cold that could put him out of commission for any upcoming missions for at least a week, but he smells like the ocean at the moment and will be able to find out if Keith is just exaggerating about the ocean smelling "fishy and gross".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm…  Lance sighs. It really is a nice day to be at the beach. If only he could say longer. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this has all to do with the fact that the ocean does NOT smell fishy... I can see how someone could think so but genuinely? It smells like wet. Y'all just need a new sense of smell 🙄</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>